


Unseasoned

by gundamu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamu/pseuds/gundamu
Summary: Connor shows up at Hank's place and cooks him breakfast while trying to evaluate his own feelings towards the Lieutenant.





	Unseasoned

**Author's Note:**

> messy free-form, please enjoy my first hankcon fic, the output of creativity in this fandom is inspiring!

Hank's head is pounding.

His drunken scourge last night came as the result of the painful memories that allowed him no rest. Nights had become the hardest part of being awake. Alone in the quiet of his mind, there was nothing to distract him from the noise of the past. Alcohol had become his sanctuary to escape the haunting reminders, hangovers had become his most familiar friend.

Sumo’s big furry body was pressed against the entirety of Hanks cold back, the latter thankful for the warmth his saint bernard provided him. He reaches behind awkwardly to pat the dog, wondering at what point last night he even managed to make it to bed. The last thing Hank had remembered was sitting on the couch yelling at the late-night infomercials that were playing on t.v( _A shower tap that read your emails to you in the bathroom, who the fuck needed that?_ ).

It was then he realized that he was wearing a t-shirt and not the Detroit Police Academy hoodie that he was sure he passed out in. He remembered the house being abnormally cold before he started drinking, possibly doubling as the reason he started last night. Hank remembered throwing the hoodie on before meeting with the bottle in his kitchen cabinet.

Hank sits up at the sudden realization that _someone_ had been in his house to put him to bed. The quick action makes his insides turn, as he leaps out of bed and to the bathroom, the contents of his stomach threatening to escape at any moment. He makes it to the cold porcelain bowl in time.

“Lieutenant? Are you alright?”

Groaning, Hank wipes his mouth, hearing the faint call of his title. He recognized that weird voice all too well.

Connor, Cyberlife’s previously most advanced prototype was standing at the door, wearing an apron over his white dress shirt while brandishing a spatula. Hank was taken aback at his appearance. _Was he cooking something in the kitchen? Androids didn’t need to eat, so what gives?_

The android's brows furrowed, as Hank notices his eyes focused on the toilet in front of him. Probably analyzing whatever the pH was of the shit that he just threw up.

“You motherfucker, did you break into my house last night?” Hank accuses, cautiously standing up. He keeps his eyes fixed on the android, worried if he averted his gaze too quickly he’d get sick again.

The corner of Connor’s mouth tilts up slightly.

“I didn't go through your window again if that's what you're implying, Hank. I found the spare key in your backyard. I wouldn’t advise you to hide it in such an accessible location.”

“Hey, I’m just looking out for my future self, alright? Jimmy takes his keys when he’s had too much.” Hank says noting the slight glint in the android’s eyes. “‘the fuck you doing here anyways, I thought you had some secret android business to do with that Markus guy?”

Connor frowns, as the LED on his forehead circles yellow. Hank wonders why he hadn’t gotten rid of it yet, considering most of the deviants had chosen to remove theirs. Not that he was complaining. It was interesting learning what made the LED change colours and it made Connor easier to read. Tens of years having to observe people on the job, was useless when it came to an android's facial expressions.

Hank wanders over to sink to throw water on his face.

“Markus traveled out of state to oversee the executive bill President Warren will be signing. The other members of Jericho were also planning on negotiating with senate members regarding future android related laws. I felt that my presence would only be a hindrance there, so I opted to stay behind.” Connor answers.

"A hindrance hey?"

Hank spits out some mouthwash into the sink.

“Bullshit looks good on you Connor, makes you seem more human.” Hank says, clapping his shoulder as he pushes past him.

Connor follows on Hank's heel, his mind processing those words. Processing, always processing. He hadn’t meant to lie to Hank. He hadn’t meant to lie to himself for that matter. Markus and the others really had left to arrange the legality behind the new rights that they had fought for and won. But Connor knew he himself would have been plenty helpful, especially considering the fact that they are negotiating with humans. He had Cyberlife to thank for his abilities to read people and androids alike.

The only problem was with his new found deviancy and freedom, strange feelings that he had trouble interpreting were constantly interrupting his normal thought processes. They were causing a peculiar strain on his operating systems, making him feel vulnerable. Not knowing, not understanding, not being able to investigate further threw him into a hole that wasn’t used to being in. He didn't want to get used to uncertainty.

Connor found himself last night wanting to see if Hank was the sole cause of his scattered mental state.

“Smells good, what’s cooking?” Hank asks, wandering into the kitchen. Connor returns to the stove, eyeing the omelette in the skillet. He realizes that he should've flipped it 1.52 minutes earlier. He worries Hank will notice.

“Just some eggs for you and Sumo. Considering your inebriated state last night, there would’ve only been a 5% chance for you to cook for yourself this morning.” Connor explains, eyeing the forementioned dog as he waddles into Connors leg. Hank pours himself a large glass of water and glances at the two, noting Connors gentle smile at Sumo's nudging.

Hank felt guilty. Here’s an android with his new found free will, and he decides to waste it on the likes some grown asshole who should be able to take care of himself? It was embarrassing.

“Look, I know I don’t exactly exude a healthy lifestyle, but you don’t have to take care of me like some old dog in a retirement home.” Hank says in a tone he immediately regrets.

_Poor guy hauls your drunken ass to bed, cooks you a meal and you can’t even be thankful huh. Great._

Connor, unaffected, pats the bernard one last time before turning off the stove, separating a portion for Sumo. He hands the finished omelette to Hank.

“I like dogs, lieutenant.” Connor says simply, a smile slowly setting in on his face. “You kind of remind me of one.”

Hank snorts, unable to hold in his laughter. A tight feeling within Connor's body freezes him for a brief second. Seeing the lieutenant laugh at something he said made Connor feel _whole_. He worries he could get addicted to that feeling.

“Ragging on me in my own house huh. Nice, Connor.” Hank says, sweeping his bangs behind his ear. Connor enjoys the unobstructed view of the side of his face, noting that his hair had grown 0.43 inches in the last month. He needed a grooming.

"I apologize, I wasn't ragging on you, I just," Connor starts.

"Yea. I know," Hank answers, a tired smile directed toward the android. "Thanks for the meal." He finishes, gesturing to his plate. Hank walks off and parks himself on the sofa in the same spot Connor found him a few hours ago.

Connor could feel the increased output of his biocomponents. His base temperature rose by 0.4 degrees, becoming aware of the warm thirium running through his body. Connor’s operating system was unable to diagnose it, despite the numerous troubleshooting he had gone through several times. He clutches the fabric of his clothing close to his thirium pump regulator.

Connor feels helpless to his emotions.

 


End file.
